Synchronous playback of video data with an application refers to a technique used, for example, by a video playback device for executing playback of video data in sync with a Java application (Java is a registered trademark and the same holds below). The technique is expected to receive widespread attention in the field of manufacturing commercial products. Generally, an application to be executed in sync with video data is associated with one or more playback units of the video data called “titles”. When a user selects an associated title, the application is activated in sync with playback of the video data.
Related prior art is disclosed, for example, in the patent documents 1 and 2 listed below.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Application Publication No. 2002-125199
[Patent Document 2]
JP Patent Application Publication No. 2003-513555